


Без сил

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	Без сил

Кларк медленно опустил руку, разжал пальцы. Посмотрел на Брюса Уэйна взглядом, полным бесконечного терпения.

— И что сейчас не так?

Брюс поднялся с кресла, встал перед Кларком, принял боевую стойку. Начал сухо перечислять, показывая на примере:

— Первое: шевелишь правой, прежде чем нанести удар. Противник всегда будет знать, что ты задумал, проще только вслух предупредить. Второе: оставляешь подбородок открытым. Третье: тянешься за ударом, заваливаешься вперёд, тебя легко сбить с ног. Четвёртое…

— Хватит-хватит, — рассмеялся Кларк и поднял вверх руки. — Сдаюсь. С самого утра я учусь, но получается неважно. Мы же обсуждали, что Виктор может сделать противоядие, тогда к чему это всё?

Брюс нахмурился.

— Пока точно неизвестно, чем Лекс тебя обработал, стоит готовиться к худшему.

— Я бы удивился, если бы ты так не сказал…

— И я полжизни изучал боевые искусства, а ты опускаешь руки, потому что за полдня не выучил удар?

Кларк закатил глаза.

— Ладно, Бэтмен умеет вдохновить. Давай продол…

— Хотя бывает, что даже долгие годы тренировок не помогают поставить хороший удар. Возможно, ты в самом деле безнадёжный случай, — жёстко закончил Брюс, скрестив руки на груди. Уголок губ предательски дёрнулся, но взгляд остался невозмутимым и холодным.

Помолчав немного, Кларк задумчиво произнес:

— А тебя ведь любят твои дети, Брюс.

— Кларк, не смей.

— Хотя на тренировках ты наверняка говорил им что-то вроде: «Ну же, Дик, я изучал этот приём десять лет в тайном тибетском храме, почему ты не можешь его повторить с первого раза?»

— Кларк…

— Или: «Как же так, Джейсон, вот у Дика получилось с первой попытки…»

— Я прошу в последний раз…

— «Дэмиен, — невозмутимо продолжил Кларк со светлой улыбкой на искреннем открытом лице, — положи на место шест Тима, ты всё равно никогда…»

— Думаю, пришло время для совместной тренировки, — сообщил Брюс. — Защищайся, как я учил тебя.

— Ты пока ничему меня не… — Кларк совсем не по-супергеройски выругался, уворачиваясь от атаки Брюса, а потом, неожиданно для него — и для себя — схватил его одной рукой за запястье и, притянув к себе, второй рукой обвил шею и одновременно дал подсечку. 

Они вместе рухнули на тренировочный мат: Брюс — на живот, Кларк — сверху, по-прежнему выворачивая ему руку и сдавливая шею. 

— Сдаешься? — осторожно спросил он, когда попытки Брюса вырваться прекратились. Тот прохрипел что-то, что Кларк расценил как просьбу остановиться, разжал руки и сел рядом. Брюс кое-как поднялся на колени, лицо его было красным и очень злым. Он потрогал шею и сипло сказал: 

— Ты чуть не оторвал мне голову.

— О господи, — Кларк подсел рядом, встревоженно вгляделся в лицо: — Ради Бога, Брюс… Я не научился пока рассчитывать свои человеческие силы. Мне позвать кого-нибудь на помощь? 

— Да, — выговорил Брюс почти нормальным голосом. — Альфреда или детей. Чтобы выставили тебя, идиота. 

Кларк с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Кажется, с тобой все в порядке.

Брюс со стоном растянулся на мате.

— Сколько раз ты мог убить меня, — сказал он устало, — еще когда мы не познакомились или когда враждовали. Но именно сейчас, когда у тебя нет твоих суперсил… 

— Заткнись, Брюс, — сказал Кларк, наклонившись на ним, и поцеловал. — Именно сейчас, когда у меня нет сил, я хочу побыть обычным человеком, как ты.

Тренировочная одежда не защищала от ударов, слишком чувствительное теперь тело Кларка не смог бы защитить и его костюм Супермена — но футболку и спортивные штаны легко было снимать, как свои, так и с Брюса. 

Тот негромко охнул, когда его, лежащего на спине, Кларк подтянул к себе за бедра, и протяжно выдохнул, стоило Кларку несильно, на пробу, толкнуться в него.

— Тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Кларк.

— Теперь ты заткнись, — сквозь зубы велел Брюс и прикрыл глаза, — и не останавливайся. 

И всё же Кларк входил в него медленно, не столько помогая привыкнуть, сколько привыкая сам к новым ощущениям. Брюс не торопил его, он лежал с закрытыми глазами, поглаживая собственный член, и лишь иногда морщился, когда Кларк забывал об осторожности — слишком яркими были человеческие чувства, слишком сильно хотелось испытать их сполна. 

И пусть в мире, где он стал человеком, Кларку больше не приходилось быть осторожным и внимательным, чтобы не повредить что-либо — или не навредить кому-то, — но сейчас, во время привычного занятия любовью, он то сдавливал бёдра Брюса так, что тот шипел от боли, то казалось, что он излишне груб, и тогда Брюс утомлённо просил не нежничать.

Позже, когда они лежали бок о бок, измотанные и мокрые от пота, Кларк, поглаживая запястье Брюса, на котором невольно оставил пару синяков, сказал:

— Это было так… необычно. 

— Лучше?

— По-другому, — помедлив, ответил Кларк. — Тяжело описать это тому, кто ограничен только человеческим спектром ощущений.

Брюс невозмутимо ткнул его кулаком в бок, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Когда ты стал таким желчным? — спросил он с лёгким удивлением в голосе. — Ты же супергерой, идеальный человек. 

— Но я ещё и журналист, Брюс, а журналисту, чтобы заработать на жизнь, нужно уметь владеть словом и… вызывать у людей эмоции. 

В ответ Брюс обвил рукой его шею и надавил — совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы Кларк почувствовал дискомфорт. 

— И когда успел изучить приём с удушением?

Кларк с трудом снял его руку, потёр шею.

— Не поверишь, но я научился у тебя, мы ещё даже не познакомились тогда. Увидел, как ты скрутил на крыше какого-то бандита.

Брюс приподнял бровь. 

— Ты следил за мной?

— Приглядывал. Вдруг супергерою без способностей понадобилась бы моя помощь. 

Он легко вывернулся из нового захвата Брюса, с улыбкой встал на ноги и принялся одеваться. Брюс наблюдал за ним, прищурившись. И вдруг произнес:

— Когда Лекс сделал это с тобой, и мы не сразу поняли, в чем причина, я голосовал за то, чтобы временно отстранить тебя от дел Лиги. Чтобы ты заперся где-нибудь в тихом месте и не высовывался. 

Кларк остановился с наполовину натянутыми штанами, улыбка сошла с его губ. 

— Но… разве не ты сам предложил мне поучиться у тебя боевым приёмам?

Брюс пожал плечами:

— Знал, что ты не усидишь на месте и дня… супергерой.


End file.
